


If My Heart Says Sail

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: Hook Me (A Huma Tale) [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: “So ye think this is gonna work, then?” he asked King Ben, casually leaning against a silver rail, studying the way his hook shined in the sun.“Oh yeah, definitely,” Ben said with a nod, moving to stand beside him on the rail overlooking the crystal blue waters of the sea, “I've known about this place for a long time but never really had the chance to go exploring, you know? What with my duties, school, tourney. Uma's going to love it.”“How do ye know what Uma would love, mate?”“Anyone would love it. But she's got the whole sea pirate thing going for her, so she'll appreciate it more than flowers or candy.”





	If My Heart Says Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Words can hardly express how thrilled I am that this series is being so well received. I think I've watched Descendants 2 and 3 about a hundred times this week alone trying to catch every single Huma moment to help write these stories. I don't think I'll ever get bored of it to be honest. They really are the perfect pairing. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, they really mean a lot to me.
> 
> This is the fourth part to a twelve part series featuring the growing relationship between Harry and Uma and the rest of the VKs taking place after the barrier between Auradon and the Isle came down. I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback would be much appreciated. Happy Reading!

Harry had had a few weeks to let it all sink in. They had made it. They were Auradon kids now. The son of an infamous pirate captain who had lusted after killing a boy that used fairy dust to fly had never really thought about what life might be like outside of the Isle. It was all he had ever known. The cutthroat life, having to steal and fight for meager scraps. Over the years he had gotten quite the reputation; he was feared, respected, and the second in command of one of the toughest gangs on the Isle. At Uma's side, he had made the most of a bad situation and let it work in his favor. 

Uma. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since, well, since they had kissed. Granted, she was always on his mind in some capacity. She had to be. She was his captain. He did her bidding, always, never asked questions. He had her back and she had his and it had been so for more years than he could count. She was the most important person in his life. But even he had to admit to himself that things were now different. 

Not different in a bad way, though. No. He had always noticed how beautiful she was. With her deep brown eyes that were shrewd and calculating. Eyes that he could get lost in and never want to find his way out of. Her black and teal hair that fell to the small of her back that he longed to run his fingers through. That feral grin of hers and her throaty cackle that never failed to make him shiver. Her mahogany skin that glowed even after years in dull light. After just a short time in Auradon, she now had this sun kissed thing going on that made her all the more radiant. The way she commanded total attention whenver she entered a room or space, her very demeanor demanding respect. There had never been anything soft about her, or at least nothing she had ever let anyone who wasn't worthy see. She was all honed edge and sharp as a whip and her selflessness combined with her ruthlessness, it was a tantalizing combination. 

Gods, he loved her. He lived for her. He worshipped her. And at long last she had finally admitted to returning the feelings he had always had for her but was too afraid to admit to. The kiss they had shared was everything. Even more than the hugs and embraces, the lingering touches, the way she spoke to him with just one look. It had solidified everything that neither one of them had ever been able to put into words. Because that would have spelled disaster back on the Isle. 

They were in Auradon now though. So things were different, things _could_ be different. He didn't have to think the way he had thought for so many years anymore. He could finally show her all the things he had wanted to back then. But it was going to be hard. What did a crafty, street smart pirate without even one romantic bone in his body give to a girl who deserved the world and more? He was at a loss. 

Which was why he had gone to Ben, Jay, Carlos, Doug, and even Gil for help. None of them knew Uma as well as he did – maybe with the exception of the son of Gaston giving the fact that he had spent so much time with them – but they all had some experience when it came to attracting the fairer sex. Ben was engaged to Mal, Jay had always been a fan among the ladies with his dashing looks and rakish grin, Carlos was dating Jane, and Doug had his Evie and though their situation was a little awkward at times, it was obvious the two had deep feelings for each other. 

In the end though, it was the king's idea that sounded the best and so he had decided to go with that. 

With Mal and Uma wrapped up in the politics that came with the barrier coming down and the new connection between Auradon and the Isle, Harry figured that day was better than any to put his plan into motion. He was going to make Uma his, officially. He just hoped he went about it in the right way. 

“So ye think this is gonna work, then?” he asked King Ben, casually leaning against a silver rail, studying the way his hook shined in the sun. 

The King's yacht was a pretty little boat, sure. Nice and fancy, meant for royalty. But it wasn't a proper pirate's vessel. There were no masts, no sails, no cannons. The deck was this posh white washed thing that didn't creak beneath his feet. Everything was gilded and glistening, sleek and modern. He didn't fancy it much and knew Uma wouldn't either. Their ship back on the Isle, their lair had been her pride and joy. He knew this because he had helped her scrape it together. The only thing he wished he could do was have it in his power to see her be able to properly command it, sailing off into parts unknown, pillaging and plundering, watch the wind sweep through her hair. He couldn't give that to her. Even now, the ship was still anchored in Pirate's Bay, falling to bits without the crew to take care of it. He would have loved to go back there, restore it to the vessel it could be and gift it to her. But there was no time for that. Maybe later, maybe if this whole thing worked out in his favor. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Ben said with a nod, moving to stand beside him on the rail overlooking the crystal blue waters of the sea, “I've known about this place for a long time but never really had the chance to go exploring, you know? What with my duties, school, tourney. But Uma's going to love it.” 

“How do ye know what Uma would love, mate?”

It was no secret that Ben and Uma had this little connection between them that sometimes set Harry's teeth on edge. He wasn't sure what happened when they'd shared some alone time on Uma's ship back when they'd kidnapped him to get back at Mal and her crew, but there had obviously been something. Maybe not romantic because as far he could tell the king was in love with Mal, but Harry didn't like how easily Uma shared her smiles with Ben. The little ploy she constructed, stealing the spellbook and trying to stake Mal's place to the throne, even if it had only been done to get them off the Isle, had been bad enough. Harry had managed to hide his feelings from the other pirates of course, but Gil had seen the way his eyes flashed red when they'd watched on television as Ben had kissed the big golden ring that had been placed on Uma's finger.

He had never wanted to claw someone's innards out with his hook that badly in his life. 

And then she'd disappeared for a long time following that whole thing. It was the longest time they had ever been apart. Unlike Gil, he'd known better than to think she would have ever abandoned them or forget all about them. But he would never forget the way his heart had soared when she had appeared before them all on the edge of the barrier, coming out of the water like an aquatic Aphrodite, flashing that wicked smile he knew so well. 

“Anyone would love it."

Ben's voice jerked Harry out of his thoughts. For a moment, he had almost forgotten where he was, thinking about Uma. He needed to focus. “But she's got the whole sea pirate thing going for her, so she'll appreciate it more than flowers or candy.”

Flowers. Candy. Two things they didn't have back home. But even Harry knew that Uma wasn't that kind of girl. 

“If ye say so, Kingy.” 

When the yacht finally shored up, Harry had to blink twice to make sure his vision was clear. They were anchored before a beautiful beach. But even that didn't do it justice. The sands were pearl white, the waters turquoise. Rocky cliffs formed a semi circle around the island, bathing it in privacy. There were palm trees taller than he had ever seen. And right in the very middle of the sand stood an impressive shipwreck. It was an old Spanish Galleon, a proper pirate ship, it's masts still intact, it's sails shredded and frayed, whipping proudly in the sea breeze, the wood graying as it rotted away. It was bloody _glorious_.He let out a triumphant bark of laughter. 

“Oh yeah. Uma's gonna love this.”

For his credit, King Ben didn't look the least bit smug. “I figured she would. No one really knows about this place. It's called Siren's Cove. Legend has it, this ship was lured onto the rocks by a trio of sisters that used their song to take it off course. You'd have it all to yourselves. For as long as you want.”

Harry sniffed, casting his attention back to the open waters, feeling suddenly unsure. Yeah, the place was perfect. It sang to his pirate's heart in a way nothing in Auradon ever could. And he knew Uma was drawn to the sea even more so than he was. He didn't possess the magic that she did, but he too had swam before he could walk and to him there was no better place to be than adrift among the waves, allowing the current to take you wherever it pleased. 

“Ye think she'll say yes?” 

He hadn't meant to ask the question out loud but once he did, there was no reeling it back in. He didn't like to look vulnerable in front of anyone, ever. The only people who had ever seen that side of him was Uma and to an extent, Gil. But then he supposed that was the way trust worked, wasn't it? It was hard to come by on the Isle but they weren't there anymore and maybe it was time to stop navigating life like he was. If only a bit. 

“I can't say,” Ben replied in diplomatic fashion, clearly sensing the uncomfortable tension radiating off of Harry and not wanting to fuel it, “All you can do is ask her.”

“Yeah. Yer right.” Harry Hook was no coward. He never had been and he never would be. He was going to suck it up and do what it was he needed to do. There was only one way to know for sure and darting around like a yellow belly was not it. “Let's go back. I guess it's now or never.”


End file.
